


Unfulfilled Desires

by xDeaa



Category: B.A.P, Chris Brown - Fandom, Moon Jongup - Fandom
Genre: M/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDeaa/pseuds/xDeaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moon Jongup is not satisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfulfilled Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble.  
> Pairing: Chris Brown + Moon Jongup = ChrisUp  
> Genre: Idiocy // Stupidity // Unrequited Love
> 
> I did not edit this at allll.
> 
> Just now bringing this over from tumblr.

_“Jonguppie,” Chris whispered into the korean’s ear as they spooned on the couch, watching movies into the late, late night. “You’re the only one for me.”_

_Jongup shivered against Chris’ stomach, pushing himself further into the older male. He wanted to get closer but they were already as close as can be._

_“Chris-hyung,” he mumbled into the arm snaked underneath his head._

_He got a response he was secretly hoping for as Chris let his hand slide down Jongup’s side, his fingers dragging and pulling Jongup’s shirt. Suddenly Jongup wished he wasn’t wearing a shirt._

_As Chris began to pull at Jongup’s shirt and kiss his neck, all that could be heard around the room was the movie and the two of them repeatedly saying each others’ names. Flipping the younger male over to look directly into his eyes, Chris stopped kissing and pulling._

_“Jongup,” he whispered._

_“Y-yes?” Jongup answered with his signature smile, still in ecstasy from the kisses._

_“I want you.”_

_Chris’ lips came crashing down against his, and Jongup felt his eyes roll back in bliss. He muttered his lover’s name into the lips on his and grabbed at the strong back above him._

_The older male began to rub his hands all over Jongup’s chest, slowly but surely moving towards his crotch. Jongup kissed at Chris’ jaw, begging for more. Just as Chris’ hands reached Jongup’s belt buckle, he stopped again._

_“H-Hyung?” Jongup questioned his elder, wondering why he had stopped so close to what he was sure they both wanted._

_Chris reached his hand back and smacked Jongup in the face, waking him up immediately._

Jongup opened his eyes, waking up immediately and yelling in pain. He looked up to see Young Jae hovering over his face.

He glared at the older male, growling, “What?”

“Nothing, you just seemed to be enjoying your dream,” the jokester giggled before dancing out of Jongup’s room, just barely dodging a flying shoe.

“Stop interrupting my dreams Young Jae!” the angry b-boy dancer yelled from his bed.

Angrily turning himself over under the covers, Jongup closed his eyes roughly, muttering, “Damnit, now I gotta start all over.”

Sooner than he knew it, he was back asleep, dreaming of his idol again.


End file.
